


Soon

by leashy_bebes



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-26
Updated: 2010-09-26
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leashy_bebes/pseuds/leashy_bebes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Once again I blame <a href="http://nuclearsugars.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://nuclearsugars.livejournal.com/"><b>nuclearsugars</b></a>. Discussion of a kink meme fill (with lots of flailing on her part) lead me to say "Oh, everyone's got a <i>thing</i>." This? This is my <i>thing</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soon

"I love you like this," Arthur says into Merlin's ear, like he's imparting some wonderful, terrible secret. He keeps his free hand between Merlin's shoulder blades, pinning him to the bed, so Merlin just spreads his legs wide and pushes back as best as he can. "Love seeing you so wet and well-used and still desperate for more. Perfect little slut for me, Merlin."

He twists his whole hand from the wrist, a shocking flash of pleasure and Merlin thinks that if Arthur keeps that up it won't be long before he's hard again. The sound alone, the wet slide as Arthur's fingers stretch and crook inside Merlin, trailing through Arthur's own spunk, Arthur's thumb tracing the stretched rim of his hole. Merlin turns his face into the pillow to stifle a cry that will surely only serve to inflate Arthur's ego further. He knows what he must look like, legs splayed wide, loose and languid in the aftermath of bliss, fulfilling all of Arthur's expectations that Merlin is _his_ , his to enjoy as he sees fit.

Arthur draws his fingers out slowly, and there's a long pause when Merlin suspects that Arthur is just _staring_. Merlin blushes at the very idea and tries to close his legs, only for Arthur's hands (one of them suspiciously wet, and doesn't that just make Merlin positively _squirm_ with embarrassment) to block the movement, warm and hard on the insides of his thighs. There's a silence, broken only by their breathing – Merlin's ragged, and Arthur's distressingly steady.

"Up," Arthur orders suddenly, accompanying the word with a not-quite-gentle slap to Merlin's hip. "Come on, show me," Arthur says. "I want to see what I've done to you."

He groans aloud when Merlin scrambles his knees under himself. Two thick, blunt, _knowing_ fingers press inside him, then pull all the way out again, only to return.

"God, _yes_ ," Arthur says, drowning out the sound of Merlin's gasps with his possessive, self-satisfied tone. "No question who you belong to now, is there Merlin? Not when you're like this, stretched and wet and – " He swallows audibly, apparently lost for words until he grits out, " _Mine_."

Merlin nods feverishly, and he can't help pressing back against the fingertips that are only just inside him. Arthur laughs shakily, covers Merlin's body with his own and whispers, " _Whore_ ," into his ear. "I fucked you so well I doubt you remember your own name, and you still want more, don't you?"

Merlin nods helplessly, because however much he wishes it wasn't (wishes he had some self control, wishes he wasn't always so _easy_ for Arthur) it's true.

"My little whore," Arthur says, and it sounds weirdly affectionate. "You're never more beautiful than when you're fucked wide open and still moaning for more."

Arthur adds a third finger and Merlin makes a noise like a strangled sob. It's so close to being too much because Arthur doesn't do anything by halves, and sex is no exception. Merlin's on the brink of being completely exhausted, and Arthur's touches are only just this side of rough, but he can't deny there's pleasure in it too, enough that he can feel his cock trying valiantly to stir again.

Eventually, Arthur seems to tire of playing and wipes his wet fingers on Merlin's arse. Merlin's not sure how or why that action makes lust shoot through him all over again, but it does and Merlin groans weakly, his hips working against thin air in a hopeless bid for friction. Arthur just laughs and presses Merlin down to lie flat on the bed. Merlin can feel frustration prickling at his eyelids and he turns his face away from Arthur, just focusing on breathing.

Arthur's hand settles between his shoulder blades, fingertips brushing softly over his skin. It might be an apology, or it might be a hint to look at him, or to dress and leave, but Merlin ignores everything except the simple sensation and just focuses on unclenching his fists from the sheets. Arthur shifts closer, presses a kiss to the nape of Merlin's neck, nuzzling aside his sweat-damp hair.

"I could keep you like this for days," Arthur confides. "Desperate and fucked open, so I can take you whenever I want. Might finally have found a way to make you behave, hmm? God knows you won't have the energy for anything else when I'm done with you."

Merlin can't help himself, rocks his hips into the bed, squeezing around the emptiness left behind where Arthur has been. Arthur makes a helpless noise and presses an open-mouthed kiss to Merlin's shoulder.

"A – Arthur, _please_."

Arthur smoothes his free hand down the length of Merlin's back and promises, "Soon."


End file.
